Never give up Happiness
by HatsuneMikuLover
Summary: I stood on the edge. Tears flooded my eyes. I had to let go of my life. But I had to die happy in order to save him. So I just smiled my sweetest smile. "Goodbye Len" I said. I pictured his smiling face in my head. "I will never forget you!" "Miku! How can you even remember me when you're not here anymore?" He was almost screaming. His eyes were flooded with tears as well."Goodbye"
1. The beginning of Happiness

I stood on the edge. Literally. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. His screaming didn't change a thing. His words didn't reach me, as if they were empty shells, failing to contain the sweet sound of his voice. Strange. The urge to force a smile was undeniable. So, I simply just smiled my biggest smile. It was so easy. I had never given up happiness. That was why I had to smile. Even a small smile would have been sufficient. I knew I was going to die someday. So I had prepared myself for that day. And know that day had come. I just had to let go. But why was I unable to jump? I had no regrets. If I jumped, he would be save. _They_ would stop trying to assassinate him. He could go back to living his normal life again. I just had to jump. Close my eyes and jump. Or should I not close my eyes and watch him until the very end? To make sure he wouldn't come after me. Then everything would have been for nothing. No, it wouldn't make a difference. He was going to die as well. But he should live until his time had come. I decided to keep my eyes open. Maybe he was already gone. Maybe he had tried to solve our problems by jumping first, trying to save me while I was thinking. But then the problem of me being pursued would still exist. _They_ were after me, not after him. So I would be the one to jump. If he died, I would probably not be able to continue living. So even if he died, I would have to die as well.

I made up my mind. I would die anyway. Why would I wait for him to jump? I wouldn't . I opened my eyes. Silly me. I closed my eyes while thinking, an irritating habit that had caused me many problems. But I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Another profit. See, I never gave up happiness. My whole life had been a disaster, but I would end it happily. So everyone would remember me as the happiest girl on Earth. I was going to miss him, but hey, there were so many other things he had to worry about. "Good bye Len." I said. He stopped screaming. His eyes flooding in tears. Mine as well. But I had a duty. I had to die happy. So I smiled. Again really strange. A girl standing on the edge of a cliff, her eyes flooded with tears, but she smiled. She was happy. I couldn't bear to see his face anymore. "If you promise me not to jump after me, I can close my eyes, so that I will always remember you how you really were. Oh sorry, I mean are, remembering how you are, because you are going to live a long and happy life. You are going to find a sweet girl and marry her. You will only die when you're at least eighty years old. My dear Len." "But how are you going to remember me if you aren't even here anymore? How can I love another girl when the one I truly want is still in my heart and thoughts? How am I supposed to live if you die?" I didn't know. I truly did not know the answer to his questions. I closed my eyes. Then I opened them again to see his face for the last time. "smile for me, Len." I said to him. He didn't. He was too desperate. Then I closed my eyes for the last time. I slowly started to lean over to the other side. "No!" he shouted. Too late. I had already let go of the Earth.

My body was falling. My mind wasn't yet. If somebody would grab my hand now, it would still be on time. The thought sounded alluring. But no, I had to be strong. Goodbye Len, Goodbye life!

Hello there my dear little readers. I want you to know that this is my first story ever and that it's far from perfect. That doesn't change the fact that I want you to favourite it! Please comment and also correct my mistakes (I'm originally Dutch so my English isn't that good). There's a special person I want to thank: Sunset's Crying. She is my inspiration, I love her stories. I always commented on her stories (B.T.W. I'm the one who commented as Suus),

HatsuneMikuLover

(or Suus)


	2. A list of Happiness

I opened my eyes. I saw that I was laying on the bottom of a ravine. How did I get here? Or even better: Who am I? And what was dripping onto my head? Did it start raining? No, there was too little liquid dripping on my head for rain. Then what was it? Wait! The droplets looked like… like.. like tears? But who's were they? The thought faded my mind as soon as something came falling from the sky. It looked like some kind of note. I caught the note out of the air. It said:

You are dead

Do not look behind you

"Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically but a bit insecure. Of course I wasn't dead. Why would I be dead? I slowly turned around to check if there was somebody standing behind me with some kind of weapon. I closed my eyes and I had now fully turned around. I was too scared to open my eyes. Why would I be scared? Of course it's just a prank from some kids trying to scare me.

I opened my eyes and screamed. There was a dead body in front of my eyes. The body was smashed into pieces and there was blood everywhere. How could it be that I hadn't noticed the body yet. Why wasn't the stench unbearable? Then I froze in fear. The colour of the victim's hair was teal. Teal!

"N…N…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. There was no way that that thing was my body! But I was pretty sure that there was no one in the world that had exactly the same hairdo, hair colour and hair length, right? Right?! Oh my God? I died. The words filled my head. I died. I died. I had just DIED! But then why was I still aware of my existence? How could I have opened my eyes and screamed just now? And I still didn't know who was crying above me.

Then someone screamed. "Miku!" It was a scream I had heard before. But how did I know that when I didn't even know my own name. Another note came falling from the sky. It said:

Your name is Miku

Okay. This was becoming really creepy. I had just died yet I was still alive. And strange notes that were able to read my mind kept descending from above. How did the note know my name? Could I trust it? Well, it was all I had. So my name was Miku. Now I had to find out who was screaming my name. Was it someone I knew? But who could possibly be missing me so much? And how was I supposed to get up this cliff?

I could at least just try to climb this wall made out of rock. I tucked my hands in a small hole in the wall and tried to pull myself up. It was surprisingly easy to climb. I had only been climbing for a few seconds but I was about 30 feet above the ground. I continued to climb and it only costed me two minutes to get to the top. I could now climb on the edge. There I saw a boy crying and screaming my name. He had beautiful blue eyes and fair hair pulled into a tiny ponytail. "Len" I said. He didn't hear me. Wait! How did I know his name was Len? Was he my… boyfriend? Yes, he was.

My memories were starting to come back to me. I remembered everything. It was like my whole life was flashing by in a few seconds. Oh yeah, it really was. I was dead already. These were the memories of my whole life. Because my life had ended the moment my body had hit the dark bottom of the ravine. "Len? Leeeeheeen!" It was of no use. Len couldn't hear me in his state. Then I saw a shadow moving behind a tree. The shadow belonged to one of HIS men. Were they still trying to take revenge because he got killed. But it was not Len! It was me. And I had already given up my life and died so they wouldn't have to take revenge by killing my boyfriend. He was not the culprit!

Oh Len! Why aren't you able to hear or see me? Maybe he could feel or smell me! But I wasn't able to smell my own corpse, so he probably wouldn't be able to smell me as well. I softly kissed his cheek. It was as I thought. He also couldn't feel me. How on Earth was I going to save him from those scary, big men? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. How could I prevent his death when he didn't even know I still existed?

"Aaaaaaargh" I said slightly irritated. "Did someone just sigh" the boy next to me whispered. Had he actually heard me? "Len" I screamed. "Len, Len, Leeen, Leeeeen, LEEEEEEEEEEEN!" I tried my mightiest. It felt like my head was going to burst. Did it work? Or had it been for nothing? Complete silence. Then Len said something. "M…M…Miku? Is that you? Now I'm sure I'm going crazy! I really have the feeling that she was just standing next to me and saying my name." So he had heard me. If my message was clear enough he could hear me. Was that how it worked?

Then another note fell from the sky. This time it was a list:

Want to see your friends for the last time?

-leek

-orange

-banana

-octopus

-ice cream

-sake

What did it mean? A leek, an orange, a banana, an octopus, ice cream and sake? Did I have to collect all of these objects? Eh, okay… Let's see if something happens if I can gather all of them. I thought about how I was going to do that. Len didn't seem to notice my touch, so would that be the same for objects? I picked up a small rock. It immediately turned transparent in my hands. I threw the rock at Len. But the rock went right through him. I screamed. Had he died and been transported to some other world just like me? No, then the shadow wouldn't have been hiding behind that tree.

Len stood up. "Eh, Len? Where are you going?" Of course he couldn't hear me. Then he started talking to himself. "Well, if there's no reason to be staying here, I could better go home." No Len, wait for me! I had to protect him. There was no choice. I had to follow him home. Hmmmmmm. How was Len going to get home? He wasn't old enough to drive a car. And we couldn't ask the man behind the tree if he would be so kind to take us to Len's house. Oh wait, there was no we. I didn't exist in Len's world anymore. He wouldn't be able to ask, not we.

Len stood up and started walking. I walked next to him, but only I was aware of that. Then Len put his hand in the pocket of his jacket. A cute, blue jacket I had given him for his birthday. His hand came out of his jacket with some paper money and some coins. So he was going to take a taxi. When Len stepped inside the taxi he grabbed the door and tried to shut it. He couldn't. He still hoped that I would appear out of nothing and shout to wait for me. Aaaw. That's so sweet. But there was no time to think. I climbed in the taxi and Len shut the door. The cabdriver started his car and left.

When arrived at Len's house. Actually, you couldn't call it a house. It was more like a mansion. The mansion he had inherited from his parents. They had died when Len was still an infant. He had been raised by the personnel that worked for the Kagamine family at that time. Len was still living with his personnel. So that had stayed the same. The only thing that had changed was the fact that there was one room that wasn't going to be used for a while. And that room had been my room. Len had rented rooms in the mansion and I had rented one of the rooms. That's home we came to know each other.

I didn't notice that Len had already gone inside the mansion. Oh no, I left my keys inside. So how was I going to get inside the house? Len would have some of the objects I had to collect. Maybe I had obtained special powers. I had been able to climb really fast and easy. Would I be able to transport myself? I tried my mightiest. Oh darn it! It didn't work. Maybe I could fly. I tried and tried and tried. I concentrated as hard as I could. But, of course, I was still not able to fly.

"The garbage!" I am a total genius. Gumi, one of the maids, would throw away the garbage. Therefore she needed to open the door! I walked to the garden and climbed over the fence. The guards wouldn't notice me anyway. I waited there until Gumi came outside to throw away the garbage. When she opened the door I sprinted inside. But how was I going to get to the kitchen? I tried to open the door to the living room. It worked! So I was able to open doors when I had succeeded in going through the front door that worked as some kind of barricade. Now it would be all become easier.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I found a leek, a banana, an orange, ice cream and sake. I knew that Luka, a girl that had rented a different room in the mansion, loved octopuses and kept some in a special aquarium in her room. I went upstairs and opened the door to her room. It opened. Something was missing. Oh no. The thing that was missing was Luka's aquarium. Did I collect all of these objects to find out that I wouldn't be able to succeed my mission?

I went downstairs. There I found Luka. A smile formed on my face. There was a reason the aquarium had disappeared. Luka was cleaning it. I opened one of the cupboards and took a big bowl. Of course Luka didn't notice it. She lived in a different world. The world of the living. The thought made me sad and I started crying. "Is someone crying?" Luka said. Was Luka able to hear me? "Luka, it's me! Miku! Can you hear me?" Luka didn't react. "Oh, it must have been that stupid Neru." Luka said. Stupid? Did she just call Neru stupid? But those two were like the best friends you could find! I had to find out what happened. Later, because my first priority was to rescue Len.

I filled the bowl with water. Then I turned to the squids. Wait! Where did the squids go? And where did Luka go? She must have taken them upstairs again. I walked to her room. But before I arrived I heard Neru talking to herself. I tried to open her door. But I couldn't open the door. Why? What happened? Then a note appeared in front of my feet.

Her heart is locked

So is her door

If you open her heart

So will her door

Open her heart? Right. As if I know what that's supposed to mean. And if I did, I wouldn't be able to communicate with her. But I first had to get an octopus from Luka's room. I walked to Luka's room and went inside. There was no one there. But there were no octopuses either. Did she take them somewhere else? Oh no. Neru hadn't been talking to herself, she had been talking to Luka! And now I had to open her heart to open her room. But Neru never opened up to someone except for Luka. And now she wasn't even opening up to Luka. Well, there was another way that always worked. Whenever Neru was sad I would sing for her. But the only problem was that she wasn't able to hear me. Or was she…

"Please Neru, open up for me" I said. Then I started singing.

Never give up happiness,

Never give up your life,

Never give up,

Never give up,

I want to always see your smile,

I want to always hear your laugh,

I could never miss you,

So never give up happiness.

It was her favourite song. 'Never give up happiness'. It always cheered her up. Suddenly her door opened. I smiled and stepped inside. "Thank you, Miku!" Neru said. "What did you just say?" Luka asked the girl. She responded with a confused: "Huh? I didn't say anything." "Then I must be going crazy." Luka said. The girls laughed. I walked over to Luka's aquarium and took an octopus.

I had gathered all the ingredients. I waited. Nothing happened. Then another note appeared.

Did you have fun gathering food?

I…I…It had been a joke? A joke? Are you kidding me?

No. I'm serious. Did you have fun?

"Oh yes, I had a great time!" I said with a sarcastic voice.

Try to think about who these things could refer to.

Who it refers to? I hadn't thought about that yet. Leeks were my favourite food, so that must refer to me. And Len loves bananas, and Rin loves oranges. I knew who these objects referred to. But what did I have to take from them? Did I even have to take something from them? Maybe I needed to bring them the things I had collected. Maybe I had to… There were too many options to even think about. Only then I noticed how hard it had become to keep my eyes open. I felt sleepy. The world slowly faded away and I closed my eyes…

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying inside Neru's room. So it hadn't been a weird dream or something. I had really died. I stood up and walked over to Neru who was still sleeping. I sat down next to her on her bed and waited until she would awake. It was only six o'clock and Neru usually woke up around seven. I waited for a few more minutes. But you need to know that I'm not exactly what they call a patient person. So I walked to Luka's room. Luka was sitting behind her desk. She was combing her hair. I sat on her desk. One of her hairs fell on my foot I picked it up. Before I could throw it into the trashcan, a note appeared on her desk. It was the list from before, but the octopus had disappeared from the list. So I had to collect DNA from the people the objects referred to.

I put the hair my pocket. Hmmmmm. Who should I get DNA from next? Neru was still sleeping! Maybe I could get a hair from her as well. I walked back to Neru's room. She wasn't there anymore. Where did that girl go? Maybe she woke up very hungry and went downstairs for breakfast? I walked down the stairs. Neru wasn't there. But Rin and Len were sitting at the table. Perfect. I could get some hairs from both of them. I stood next to Len. My sweet Len. Maybe they would feel it if someone pulled their hair! I carefully pulled his ponytail. He didn't notice it. How could he not have noticed that! I pulled out one hair and put in in my pocket. I did the same with Rin's hair.

"Did someone just touch my hair?" Rin asked. "Of course not. I'm sitting at the other end of the table. I can't even reach you. And besides, there's no one else here." Rin looked confused. I bet my face must have been exactly the same as her's at that moment. Did she just feel me touching her hair? I hope this means that I am coming closer to the solution. As I thought, a note appeared on the table. This time it was missing the octopus, the banana and the orange. This is going great! "Hey, where did that Miku go?" "Uh, do you know that Miku's parents got lost in America? Her dad has been found and Miku went to visit him. She didn't even have time to pack her bags. She said that she would probably be staying there for at least a few months." Aaaw, that's so sweet. Len made up this story so that he didn't have to brake their hearts. He's such a cutie!

So I still needed to get DNA from Kaito, Meiko and Neru. Meiko is probably the easiest target right now. I think she's still drunk from all the sake she drunk. Good thing I didn't have to collect all the sake that was somewhere inside this mansion, because Meiko hid her sake all over the place. She said she had to be prepared for the day that Len would prohibit drinking alcohol inside the mansion. He found it irritating that his personnel had to find and get rid of all her empty sake bottles.

I was right. She was sleeping in her room. Her breath smelled awful. Just like litres of sake. How much did she drink last night? The bottles in her room told me enough. Her hole room was filled with them. How is it even possible that she's still alive. I hope she will stop drinking huge amounts of sake like that. It's really dangerous. She could even die. And being dead is not funny. That's something I can tell you. It feels like you're all alone though you are being surrounded by people. And every time you think you finally got out of the lonely darkness, a new obstacle approaches right in front of you.

But that was not important right now. I needed to get her DNA. I walked over to Meiko and took a hair from her. And again the list had gotten rid of its former sake. Yes! I only needed to get DNA from Neru and Kaito right now. But Kaito had been travelling through Europe. He would come back here tomorrow. So I needed to obtain Neru's DNA.

I walked to Neru's room. She wasn't there. I searched the house, but she was nowhere to be seen. Oh no! OH NO! Neru must have gone to her secret place. Her secret place was a tree house in the middle of the forest. It wouldn't take me a lot of time to get there, but there was the possibility that she wasn't there. Maybe she went to visit a friend. And if that was true, I wouldn't be able to get back before six in the evening. I would have to come back together with Neru, because Rin and Len had planned a film marathon and Meiko would probably stay in bed because of her hangover. But what difference would it make? I only had to get Neru's and Kaito's DNA. And Kaito wouldn't be at home until tomorrow. So I decided to follow Neru.

I had been right. She was at her secret place. Only we knew that the place existed, because we had built it together. I climbed up the tree house. There she was, writing in her diary. I looked over her shoulders and read what she had just written down. Something shocked me.

…stupid, right? There's something I need to tell you. Today I had a weird dream. It was about Miku. She fell from a cliff and died. Then we were in my room. I had just had a fight with my best friend Luka. My heart was broken. But then something weird happened. I heard Miku's voice. She was singing my favourite song 'never give up happiness'. Then it felt like all the darkness had suddenly disappeared from my heart. Isn't that creepy? But later something really funny happened. Len and Rin were…

Did she remember what had happened? It was not really remembering, because she thought it had been a dream, but it was something. I grabbed one of the pages of her diary and Neru pulled it out of my hands. Of course she didn't do it on purpose, because she couldn't see me. I had accidently ripped off a piece of the paper. Oh oh. I didn't mean to do that. I felt ashamed. I had just destroyed a part of her diary and she wasn't even able to notice what I had done. I took one of her hairs and I walked away.

I arrived at the mansion. There I waited for Neru to come home. It was really hot and it felt like my brain was melting, so I decided to take a nap. When I woke up it was completely dark. Great! Neru was already inside. I hadn't even noticed it. Why did that keep happening? Was it some kind of side effect? They couldn't notice me and sometimes I didn't notice them? Being dead was so frustrating.

Then a miracle happened. A cab arrived in front of the mansion. A dark figure stepped out of the car. He was tall and his hair was blue. "Kaito!" I shouted. Of course he didn't hear me. He payed the cabdriver and walked to the front door. He searched for his keys. But before he even found them the door swung open and a bunch of people shouted "Welcome home, Kaito!". I quickly stepped inside.

I pulled a hair from Kaito's head. I had done it! I had just collected everything I needed to! But nothing happened. The people around me still couldn't see me.

What did I do wrong? Then a scary thought crossed my mind. What if it had just been a joke? What if nothing would have happened if I had completed my mission? I froze in terror. Everything changed. I saw the faces of my friends. But they were angry. "Why did you do that! I HATE YOU!" they shouted to me. It became hard to breathe. Or at least it felt like it became hard to breathe, because I didn't need to breathe anymore. I was dead. They couldn't scream at me anymore, because I no longer existed in their eyes. This made it even harder to think. I felt like I was going to burst. Tears fled my eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but I was unable to make any sound at all. I wasn't important anymore, but I had to save Len. Then everything went black.

I had a weird dream. Random things were floating in the air. Wait! They weren't random. These were the object from the list. Ice cream, a banana, an orange, an octopus, sake and a leek. Huh? A leek. So that's what I did wrong. The list had never been referring to Neru. Neru didn't like leeks. It was me who loved leeks.

I opened my eyes. So the only thing I needed was my own DNA. "Get it together, Miku!" I said out loud. I pulled out one of my hairs. I reached inside my pocket and took the other hairs. I spread them on the ground. A note appeared in front of me…

Yeah! That's chapter TWO for YOU!

Thank you all for reading my story. I especially want to thank Rolling-Chan for his/her review. Your tips really helped me out. I hope I'll be able to upload chapter three really soon, but I think it will take a while. Thanks for reading,

HatsuneMikuLover


	3. A past full of, uhm, Happiness?

Finally! I finished chapter 3. I'm terribly sorry that it took me so long, but I had a lot of tests which made it really hard to continue my story. But yeah, here it is. I'm really proud! I'd like to thank Yumehimeneverdies, MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria, Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice, and Rolling-Chan for subscribing and following my story. Please don't forget to comment and subscribe! Enjoy!

XXX Suus

_Do you like scavenger hunts, Miku?_

N…n…no. Was this serious? A scavenger hunt. What did they mean with a scavenger hunt. Would I have to travel the world and then solve all kinds of mysteries? Well, at least I had discovered what I had to do next. I waited until another message would appear, but nothing happened.

It was becoming really late now. Everyone had gone to bed and I was all alone. I sat on the big sofa that was standing in the Kagamine living room. Oh, how much time Len and I had spent sitting next to each other, here on this couch. What a wonderful time it had been. I loved Len. NO! I never stopped loving Len. I still love Len, I corrected myself angrily.

_Well done._

_Anger is a strong emotion._

_It can break through almost everything._

What? Anger can break through almost everything? What was that supposed to mean? Did I have to get extremely angry at Len? Why couldn't this stupid notes just tell me what they wanted me to do!

I hated this. I should have never killed him. No. That's not true. I met Len because I killed him. I thought back to that, eh, wonderful moment…

"Len Kagamine." He through a dossier at me. I was just able to catch it. Do not look into his eyes! I thought. "I expect the target to be vanished from this world before the sun sets. Do you understand that, Miku?" "Yes sir." I replied. So this man called Len Kagamine was my next target. This job had to be done before the sun would set, right? It was only six o' clock. That meant that I still had a whole evening and night to prepare it all. Easy. He had told me that Len Kagamine would stand in front of the building next to the one I lived in. He never told me how he managed to get the targets to the appointed place in time, but he seemed to be very experienced in misleading people.

Because I still had some time left I decided to go shopping. I bought some new hair accessories and a cute, blue dress to wear when I was going out in public. Of course, I wasn't allowed to go out in public in my black cloak I wore when I was doing a job. It wasn't good for an assassin to get recognized by anyone. That was one of the rules he had taught me. He even wanted me to cut of my hair and dye it black. Black as the night, as he had called it. Long, teal hair was unusual and it could ruin everything, because it was too easy to recognize. But there was no way I would cut of my long, teal hair. It was part of me.

It was almost time. I hurried back to my apartment. Almost there. Then I bumped into a big guy. "Hey" he shouted. "Do you know how late it is? Young girls shouldn't be outside at this hour? Except for if they want to play some games…" I said nothing. "What's wrong? Don't you like talking to handsome men like me?" he laughed hysterical. Oh no. This guy was dangerous. Why did I have to leave my guns at home today? And there I was, thinking that a gun would only be unhandy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Aren't you able to talk? What a pity, I would have loved to know what your screaming sound like." He laughed again. I was not scared. Okay, maybe I was. But only a little bit! But it wasn't unreasonable. I couldn't even imagine what this man meant by making me scream, but I was sure about one thing; it was probably something that I didn't agree on. The man stepped closer to me. I could feel his warm breath in my face.

Then I started laughing. I just couldn't help myself. "You really need to… you need to… you… to…" I was laughing so loud that I wasn't even able to properly speak. "You really need to.. need to do something… 'bout that breath of yours! You could kill someone with it!" I continued to laugh like I had just lost my mind. The man looked a bit frightened. But he didn't hesitate to grab my arm.

I yelped. It really hurt. "You're gonna break my arm!" I exclaimed. "Who cares! Stupid, little brat. I will teach you some respe-" But before he could seriously harm me, a boy ran around the corner. He was probably around fourteen years old. Fair hair, almost gold, a small, skinny figure. He looked anxious. I wondered what had happened to him.

"Hey. Look! There's another brat over there. Maybe you trash can become friends." The man said. I looked at him, my face full of hate. The man walked over to the boy. Then the boy started screaming. "Police, he's still here. Come over here! He kidnapped a girl!" The man froze and looked surprised. He had never imagined that he would get tricked by such a small boy.

I took my chance. I punched the man in his face with my free hand. The man was still in shock and let go of me. The mysterious boy walked over to me and took my hand. We started running. We ran for what seemed like hours. How stupid, but I couldn't tell the boy that I lived over there, so I had to keep running with him. Finally we stopped.

I took a deep breath and realized how beautiful the world was tonight. The sky was dark blue and the there was no cloud in the air. The night exposed a beautiful, full moon surrounded by stars that were shining brighter than I had ever seen before. I took another deep breath. This time I hold my breath and captured the air in my lungs and enjoyed the smell of the blooming blossom trees. I slowly breathed out.

"Beautiful, right." The boy whispered. I didn't answer. There was something more important. I had been here before. With my… my… I didn't know who had been accompanying me when I was here, but it must have been someone close to me because tears were flowing down my cheeks. It was silent. Too silent. I hated silence. I really had to do something about this silence. Silence was the sound of death, and I don't like death. Ironic, right. An assassin who is scared of dying and silence. What was next. Being afraid of the darkness?

I started singing a song called Shizuka na tsuki no yoru. It had always been my favourite song. I always sang it when I felt alone. It made me feel peaceful. I didn't need to think anymore. It was okay. I could let go now. I sang very soft. I slowly began to sing a little louder and closed my eyes. Everything around me was not important anymore. It was just me. I felt safe. Really safe, like nothing could harm me.

I don't remember how long I sat there, singing. And when I finally opened my eyes, my throat ached.

The boy stared at me with his mouth wide open. "You sing, eh, you sing-" "You don't need to tell me!" I said. "I already know that my singing is horrible. It just helps me to feel at ease when I'm alone, so don't bother to make mean comments towards me." "No, it's not like that!" the boy said. "I really like your singing. I think you have a beautiful voice."

I felt my cheeks becoming red. The boy smiled. "What's your name?" He asked me. "My name is Yuki" I said. "That's a wonderful name" The boy said. "Nice to meet you Yuki" he said, the smile on his face expanding ever further. How it hurt to tell him my fake name! I really wanted to tell him that my real name was Miku, and that I was actually an assassin. "And are you going to tell me your name?" I asked him. "No, you will never know my name" he said.

"I really need to go home now." The boy said. "Uhm, okay?" I said quietly. "Bye, I hope I will see you again one time soon!" the boy walked away. I was kinda surprised. I had told him a fake name, but he had seen through it. That's why he didn't intend on telling me his name as well. "He could have at least given me a fake name!" I muttered. Then I slowly walked home. Why did I even care about him?

I lived in a flat. My apartment was a small room that contained a bed, a table, a small chair, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom where you could barely stretch out your arms, and a compact balcony. The balcony was my favourite place. It gave me freedom. It made me feel as if someone had just opened the birdcage I was living in to let me spread my wings and fly away. Unfortunately, the balcony was really small, so I had only a limited amount of space for my flowers. I had always loved flowers. Especially lilies and roses. They smelled delicious and were a pleasure to look at.

I always compared myself with a rose. A flower that looks beautiful and smells nice when its blooming, but they have sharp thorns on which you can cut yourself. But even with these thorns, a lot of people still adore roses. The thorns are a different aspect of the rose. They show that not everything is perfect, but also that it doesn't matter if you are incomplete.

Almost time. I thought. It always hurt me when I shot people. But this was the fastest way to make money, and I had signed a contract. How awful it was to look at happy people, sometimes even with children, and then shoot them. Their children would cry and scream. I knew how painful it was to see your family get assassinated before your eyes

I thought back to that moment and tears flooded my eyes again. How I had just managed to get away from him. I was in my room. Suddenly I heard my mother screaming. I flew down the stairs and peeked inside the room. My six year old mind closed down. My father was lying inside a pool of blood. His own blood. A man held my mother hostage. "Find the girl!" he shouted to another man. "Yes, sir!" he answered. "You will never get her." My mother said. "I made sure she escaped the house when I heard you coming in."

A lie. My mother had lied to protect me. "Then we have no need for you anymore." The man told my mother and he slit her throat. I stood behind the door, not able to move even my finger. Then the other man turned around and started walking towards the door. I realized it on time and hid behind the jackets hanging on the wall. The man walked up the stairs.

I opened the front door as silent as I could. It was cold outside and the icy wind blew in my face. "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad, goodbye old life." I mumbled before I walked away to start over again. Miku wouldn't be my name anymore. It reminded me too much of my old life. Yuki. Yeah, that's a good name. Yuki…

What an awful night it had been. I grew up in the streets with nowhere to go to. Until a man appeared out of nowhere and offered me a house and a job that would make a lot of money. I was only ten years old then. So I started working as an assassin. Tonight was my six year anniversary of working as an assassin. So I got paid a little extra, and my boss had promised me that tonight's target would be very pretty.

I took my gun and opened the door to the small balcony. I watched the beautiful sky for a few minutes. Then, I started climbing onto the other balconies. It was that late that everyone else in the building was fast asleep. That made it very easy for me to climb from one balcony to the one above. I climbed until I was standing on top of the building. From here on it would only go downhill.

I ran over the roof and sprang to the building next to mine. A normal person wouldn't have made it from one building to the other, but I had practised my skills and now I was able to jump almost two and a half meter if one building was a little bit higher than the other. As I sprang, I looked down to see the world far beneath me. It's a good thing that I'm not afraid of heights.

But I let myself get distracted by the beauty of the nightlife, something I was not supposed to do. This resulted in me hanging on to the roof of the next building. "Shoot!" I shouted. I pulled myself up. Stupid! I thought to myself. Let's not get distracted again. I positioned myself in a comfortable way so that I could see the corner where my target would be. I pulled the dossier out of my pocket and fold it open. 'Len Kagamine' it read. The pages were filled with information about this boy. I read the page and turned it over. There I saw a picture of my next target.

No no no! I panicked. It was the blond boy from before. Who would want to assassinate him? What was this about? Money? Revenge? I could come up with a hundred things, but I didn't have time to do that, because Len walked around the corner.

I pointed my gun at him. It would have been super easy to hit a target that was only about thirty metres away from me. I was that good that I could shoot a grain of rice at a distance of two hundred metres. But now it didn't go that well. My hands were shaking. I started crying again. What was happening to me. This was already the third time that I had been crying this night, and I never cried. Crying was something weak people did. Was I becoming weak? I didn't know anymore.

I tried to focus on my mission again. Shooting Len. The only boy that had ever been friendly to me. Why did it have to be him I had to assassinate? I fired a shot. I missed. "I… I… I missed?" I said confused. "But how?" I knew that I had ruined my chance. Len started running now. My hands were shaking too much to shoot again.

I retreated and climbed back to my room. I opened the door from my balcony and went inside. What did I have to do. I had ruined it all. The boss would kill me. Well, not kill me. I was his best assassin. But he would punish me. Gruesome thought entered my mind. All the things he had done to other assassins when they had failed. But I still had a chance. Every assassin that had failed got a second chance to make up for their faults.

I called my boss. I didn't really know how to tell him that I had failed to do my job tonight, but I didn't have to worry about that. "Miku!" he shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you little brat!" Then the swearing began. I put the phone down. When he had calmed down a little I held the phone to my ear again. "You know the rules Miku. Assassinate him tomorrow. You won't get any help from us. And if you fail…" I knew what would happen when I would fail. He would hire someone to assassinate me…

But that was not going to happen. "I'm extremely sorry, sir. I promise that I will fulfil my job tomorrow without hesitation! I will make sure that you can be proud of me again, sir. And you don't need to pay me any money for it." I said, afraid he would decide to do something else to me.

"Well, that's good to here. Don't make me have to kill you, Miku!" he said. Then he ended the call. My heart was pounding so loud that I wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbours would have come to ask me if I could turn the volume down. Tomorrow I'm going to kill that brat!

It was a beautiful day. Or it would have been a beautiful day if I didn't have to assassinate my first ever friend! Oh. I didn't even know where he lived. That was a major problem. I was standing under the tree where I had sung for him yesterday. I really hoped that he would come here today.

I had been right. "Hey, Yuki!" A blond boy screamed. "Hey." I answered. "I need to show you something." I lied. Hmpf, I hate lies. But these were those kind of situations where there only thing you could do was lie. I took his arm and started running. He laughed and ran along, not knowing that what I was going to show him would be the end of his life.

I took him to my apartment and showed him to get to the roof. I climbed a little bit faster than he did. Good. Enough time to prepare. "Come on! We need to go to the other building over there" I pointed to the building I had been standing on when I had tried to assassinate him.

He looked over the edge of the building. I could have just pushed him, but there was the chance he would try to take me with him. "What a nice place to try and assassinate someone from." Len said. "I haven't been totally honest with you, Len." I said. "Because my real name isn't Yuki. It's Miku." "I'm surprised you know my name." Len said. "You must be a professional, but why didn't you assassinate me when I was standing there on the corner?" he asked me.

"That doesn't matter, because I don't want to spill my time talking to boy who's going to die in a few seconds anyway." "Alright." He said. "Please close your eyes." I told Len. "But before you go and kill me, I have a few things to tell you. You were my first real friend I have ever had. I want to thank you for that. Now, please shoot me." Len said. Then something unexpected happened. He smiled. It was a huge smile, as if he had truly found happiness. How was I going to kill that?

"But I still want you to close your eyes I said." Fighting to hold back my tears. But the inevitable happened. I cried. Again. "Please shoot me, I'm ready now!" he said. His grin expanding. He laughed at me and closed his eyes. "Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. Goodbye old life." Len said.

Those words broke me. I walked over to Len. He was preparing himself to get killed. Then something hit the ground. Something hard. Something metal. I was trembling. The thing that had just hit the ground was my gun.

I wouldn't have been able to shoot anyway. My vision was blurred and I let go of myself. I cried like a small child that had just lost its mother. Len opened his eyes and walked over to me. I couldn't see what he was doing. Then two soft lips touched mine. Was he kissing me? I didn't refuse and gave in to his kiss.

He made me sit on the ground and picked up my gun. Was he going to kill me? I didn't know anymore. How could such a cute boy be so evil? But I was wrong. He pressed the gun in my hands. "You should watch out with that thing, It's pretty dangerous. What if you hurt yourself with it?" I put the gun back into my pocket.

We climbed back to my apartment and said inside. "What do I have to do know?" I asked him after I had told him about my life as an assassin. It was already very clear that I wasn't going to shoot Len. He was my only friend. I felt safe when I was with him.

"You could call your boss and tell him that you have successfully assassinated me." He suggested. "But my boss is going to find out when he checks if you're actually dead." I explained him how it worked in the assassination business. "Would it be possible for you to assassinate your boss?" Len asked me. "That could be. But they will sent men after me to revenge him if I do that." "Is it worth the risk?" Len asked again. I nodded. It was worth the risk…

I called my boss and told him that I had successfully assassinated Len Kagamine. "Well done. You can come and pick up your extra money I had promised you." "Extra money?" I asked him. "Yes, you have been working for me for six years already now." But this would be the last day I would ever work as an assassin, I thought. "I'll be on my way." I ended the phone call.

I walked to the building where he worked. I stepped inside the lift. "Good luck!" Len said. Of course he wasn't coming along with me, but he had promised to stay outside and wait for me. I pushed on the wall, just beneath the knob of -6. The lowest level men thought existed in this building. Then I pushed the -6. This combination revealed a secret knob reading -7. I pushed the button and the elevator slowly started to descend into the bottomless debts of hell, as I liked to call it.

The elevator told me that I had arrived at level -7. I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the massive, wooden door that separated me from the boss. I hesitated. Was this really the right thing to do? There must be another way! "Come in, Miku." My boss said. Oh no. how did he notice me. Well, there was no time to think about it anymore.

I opened the door. He had been waiting for me. He sat in a big chair. I couldn't see his face because the chair had been turned around. "Uh, sir?" I said. He turned around. "Yes?" "I came here to get the money you promised me, sir." He threw a pile of money to me. "But you better return it already. I'm not gonna pay someone who's going to quit a contract."

He had known it all along. I tried to open the door, but it had been locked from the outside. I tried to pull out my gun, but he was faster. A metal object poked into the side of my head. He tricked me! Well, at least I had saved Len. As if my thought had called for him, the blond boy kicked the door open. Sir was surprised.

"Aaah, Len. Long time no see." He chuckled. "But you're going to have to wait until I have finished of this girl." But Len was faster. He pulled out a small handgun and shot him. He missed. "Wha-" he exclaimed. Sir was too fast, but he had not realized that I was still holding my gun as well. There was no time to accurately point my gun, so I just shot him right away. In that way he wouldn't have been able to predict my movement.

I had hit him in his head. "N…n…not o…ove… ye… et." He said, struggling for his life and tried to point the gun at me. But I was focused on Len. How did he get in here? Sir tried to pull the trigger, but before he could shoot, Len kicked the weapon out of his hand. "It's over now!" he said angrily. And do not make me torture you until you die!" that such a small boy could say such evil words!

Sir tried to say something. Blood came out of his mouth. Then his head turned away and his eyes went blank. "Let's go!" Len said. "Yeah, right." I stared at sir's lifeless body. I did it. No, we did it.

Len and me. My… my first REAL friend ever and his first REAL friend ever. We would make such a good team, I thought to myself as we left the building.

"Hey Len, how did you know how to get to level -7? Isn't that only accessible to…" I stared at him in shock. "Yes. I'm an assassin as well. Or rather an ex-assassin. Why do you think I was your target? He wanted to get rid of me because I broke the contract." Len explained to me. "Oh" was the only thing I could say.

"Hey Miku, you have no place to live anymore now, am I right?" I nodded. "You can live at my place if you want to." He said. "Uhm, is it really okay for me to stay at your house?" I asked him. Len told me that he was actually extremely rich and that he had inherited all the money and the gigantic mansion from his parents when they had died in an accident. "And that's exactly why I gave up being an assassin. Because my parents died. I didn't need the money anymore. I had enough." "Why did you need the money in the first place?" I asked him. "Actually, my parents hated me and my twin sister, so we lived in a small apartment we hired, but we didn't have much money, so I had to go and find work. But there was no job for a ten year old that would pay enough money to afford the apartment. That's why I became an assassin." What did I have to respond to THAT? "And when I broke the contract because I didn't need to be an assassin anymore, they send you after me. You already know what happened after that."

Len took me to his mansion. It was even bigger than I had expected it would be. He gave me a room and said I could live here for free. He introduced me to his twin sister, Rin. A small blond girl with bright, blue eyes and a white bow in her hair. She looked just like Len. We immediately became best friends. Rin was the only other person besides me and Len who knew about our pasts as assassins.

And this was my, eh, wonderful past in which I had met Len…


	4. Authors note! Important please read!

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that it took me soooo long to update the new chapter. I am going to update the new chapter but... (And here it comes) I won't be uploading it on anymore. I converted to the Wattpad religion. I'm very sorry. If you like the story you can still follow me on Wattpad. My username is Suza-Chan, and, obviously, my profile picture is the same as my fanfiction profile picture. The story is also written under the same name. I'm very, very, VERY sorry. Please forgive me Gomennasai, HatsuneMikuLover 


End file.
